The Malfoy Family
by bryshenners
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are facing their lives as parents after the birth of their first child, both trying to do what's best for their son. Both having different views on how to raise little Draco and Lucius trying to lead a triple life. SEQUEL TO MY STORY A CHANGE OF HEART! PLEASE READ THAT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gives this a read. **

**Reviews are welcome. **

**Sequel to A Change Of Heart so new readers please give that one a read first before reading this as you may get confused if I reference back to things in the first story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the whole concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my own imagination. Not to publish or plagiarize someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as family members of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**July 1980**

Over the wailing cries of his one month old son, Lucius yawned deeply. It was half past three o'clock in the morning and he hadn't yet been to bed. As Narcissa was still sleeping he had arrived home to hear his son crying for a feed and had decided to do the nighttime feed himself, Narcissa needed her rest. But as Lucius had predicted, after giving his son his whole bottle of milk, Draco just wouldn't settle down.

The door to the nursery creaked open and Lucius turned to see his wife enter the nursery, wearing a short black silk dressing gown over her silk nightie. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her tired blue eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. Even though she didn't get much sleep, she still looked beautiful to him. She walked over to her husband and gently took the screaming baby from him.

Lucius had watched how his wife had been with her goddaughter Daphne the previous September and he loved how natural she seemed to be at holding a baby. She was such a good mother for the instant that Narcissa had cradled Draco in her arms and began to rock him gently from side to side, he let out a yawn and started to fall asleep in his mother's arms.

He watched for a few minutes as she stared down lovingly at their son, his eyes glued shut as Narcissa hummed a nursery rhyme at him. Narcissa placed the sleeping infant back into moses basket and gestured quietly for the two of them to leave the room. They walked in silence back to their bedroom, hoping that the baby's screams hadn't woken up Abraxas and Evelyn. Once inside their room, Lucius locked the door and started to undress.

Narcissa climbed back into their bed as Lucius changed into clean pair of boxers and climbed into bed next to her. Both of them let out a tired sigh before laying down completely. Lucius shifted closer to his wife, placing an arm over her waist to hold her closer to him.

"I swear he doesn't like me." complained Lucius.

Narcissa chuckled, "Nonsense." she replied.

"He instantly settles for you, he doesn't for me." Lucius pointed out.

"He's a mummy's boy." teased Narcissa.

"I agree there." Lucius grumbled.

"Darling, give it time. I'll bet you anything that Dada is his first word." said Narcissa softly.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." sighed Lucius.

"Well if that isn't helping, I certainly know what will." whispered Narcissa, shifting his his arms to face him completely.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're up for that?" asked Lucius quietly.

Narcissa nodded, "Darling it's been far too long since we made love. I'm physically aching for you." she whispered.

Lucius grinned, "Well Mrs Malfoy I can certainly sort that out," he whispered back.

Narcissa giggled as she felt his lips kiss her neck, she had missed him touching her. In the last few months of her pregnancy, the very thought of making love to Lucius whilst she felt like an elephant had put her off of it. She had explained to Lucius why she didn't want to engage in that activity and although he said that he still found her beautiful and desirable, Narcissa couldn't help but feel insecure a little as her body had changed for the life that she and Lucius had created.

The warmth of Narcissa's body was too much for Lucius, he had had very little sleep the previous night due to a meeting with his master and then had been stuck at the Ministry from nine til five and he hadn't even had the chance to return home to change or to see Narcissa and Draco as his father had requested that he dine with him and some business associates and talk about buying some land in the south of France. By the time the dinner was over he was once again at his master's side. The warmth of his wife's body was inviting him to close his eyes and fall asleep on her and he couldn't fight the urge of sleep taking over his body.

Narcissa felt Lucius's body go heavy on hers and she smiled to herself as she heard a light snore escape from her husband. She wrapped her arms around his tired body and held him tightly to her. There would be plenty of times where they could make love but tonight, it was clear that Lucius needed to sleep so she decided to settle to holding him in her arms, if only for a few hours. Draco would be awake again at around seven in the morning and Lucius needed to be at the Ministry again at nine.

Sighing contentedly she rested her head next to his as he nestled into her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist and just holding her close. She closed her eyes and yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lucius awoke at seven thirty feeling exhausted, he turned over to see that Narcissa's side of the bed was already empty. He guessed that she had gotten up with Draco for his next feed. Letting out a groan he kicked off the covers and rose from the bed, heading for the en-suite bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped into it, feeling great as the hot water jetted down his body.

After stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel off the rack to dry himself off. He wrapped it around his waist as he stepped back into the bedroom to pull out his clothes for the day. As he entered the bedroom he saw his wife was sitting on the bed waiting for him, she had already dressed for the day. He gave her a small smile as he pulled a fresh pair of boxer shorts out of the drawer.

"Getting dressed already?" she asked.

"I have a meeting at the Ministry at nine thirty." replied Lucius as he pulled on his underwear and pulled out a fresh pair of trousers from a different drawer.

"You don't actually." said Narcissa.

Lucius looked round at her as he zipped up his trousers, he couldn't help but grin at her when he saw a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What did you do?" asked Lucius.

"I got up with Draco for his morning feed and your father was already awake. I explained how tired you were and he offered to take all your appointments so you could have some time to relax." answered Narcissa.

Lucius grinned as he made his way over to her and kissed her forehead, a day off was exactly what he needed.

"What about Draco?" asked Lucius.

"Spending time with your mother." replied Narcissa.

Lucius carried on grinning as he walked from Narcissa to the wardrobe to pull out a fresh shirt, as much as he needed to rest, he wanted to spend some time with his wife alone. They had been together for nearly two years and married for just over a year and he had wanted to take her back to Cairo where they had spent their honeymoon but with Narcissa being heavily pregnant at the time of their first wedding anniversary she was unable to take a portkey and hadn't exactly been up for the physical side of their marriage.

As he finished dressing, he and Narcissa left their bedroom and made their way down to the dining room for breakfast. Abraxas had already left for the Ministry and Evelyn was just finishing off her toast.

"Morning mother," said Lucius.

"Morning darling." replied Evelyn.

"Where's Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Asleep in the nursery dear, I'll be taking him to your parents this afternoon. Druella and I have lunch planned with a few others. The Greengrasses will be there with Daphne." said Evelyn brightly.

"Give my love to my mother please." said Narcissa.

Evelyn rose from the table and kissed her son's cheek and then Narcissa's and then left the dining room. The elves brought Lucius and Narcissa plates full of sausages, bacon, eggs, beans and toast. They ate in silence as Narcissa read the latest copy of Witch Weekly and Lucius read the Daily Prophet. After they had finished eating they said their goodbyes to Draco and pulled on their travelling cloaks.

As they walked down the gravel driveway, Narcissa linked arms with her husband. It had been such a long time since she had done so, it felt strangely nice to do. Lucius smiled as he looked down at his wife and once they reached the metal gates he apparated them to Saliunca Alley. Once the sickness feeling had left them, Narcissa turned to her husband.

"Why here?" asked Narcissa.

"A spot of lunch and some shopping," replied Lucius.

Narcissa smiled as Lucius led her into one of the many restaurants in the alley, they waited in the crowded opening of the doorway and saw many other frustrated people who had evidently already been waiting a long time for a table. Lucius went up to the restaurant greeter and cleared his throat.

"Sir, I'm awfully sorry but we are fully booked and there's a waiting time of an hour." apologised the greeter.

Lucius went into his pocket and pulled out a bag of galleons and chucked them onto the small desk where the greeter stood behind.

"Sir-

"Do you honestly think I care whether there's a table free or not?" asked Lucius harshly.

"Excuse me Sir but there are people here who have waited a long time-

"This place has gone down hill if they're hiring pathetic filth like you to work here." sneered Lucius.

"How dare you-

"I'm Lucius Malfoy. My wife and I dine here on a regular basis, so you'll get me that table in five minutes or I'll call the owner of this establishment and have you sacked." said Lucius calmly.

The greeter bowed and took off into the restaurant and Lucius turned to Narcissa with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I'll be surprised if we have that table." muttered Narcissa.

"My dear, people know that when a Malfoy turns up that we expect nothing but the best." replied Lucius.

"I'm sure Draco will live up to the name." said Narcissa.

"He's a Malfoy, of course he will." said Lucius.

The greeter returned five minutes later and with many outbursts of angry protests, he led the Malfoys to the table that awaited them. Once placed comfortably in their seats, the greeter handed them their menus and left to see to the many angry people waiting at the front of the restaurant. Narcissa decided on a light chicken salad for her course and Lucius decided on a medium rare steak. The waiter returned shortly after taking their menus with their food. As they tucked in, Narcissa smiled as she watched her husband enjoy their alone time.

As bad as she felt for leaving Draco with his grandmother for the day, she felt at ease knowing that he would be well looked after. She and Lucius had needed some alone time for a while now, they were a married couple after all and they needed to spend time together in order for their marriage to stay healthy. She had heard of what happened to married couples who spent all their time and energy focusing on their children and not giving their spouse some attention, those relationships dissolved and she was determined that it wouldn't happen to hers and Lucius's marriage.

They finished their meals and Lucius left a bag of gold on the table to pay for the food. They left the restaurant holding hands and walked up the high street. It felt like the first days of their relationship when Lucius would bring her out for a meal or to take her shopping and they couldn't care less about who watched them walk hand in hand. She didn't even care now. Holding hands with her husband was nothing to be ashamed of.

Narcissa stopped outside a baby shop and went inside, Lucius rolled his eyes and followed his wife into the shop. It was clear by the way that the shop assistant greeted his wife that she came here on a regular basis.

"It's lovely to see you again Mrs Malfoy, no baby Draco today?" asked the shop assistant.

"No Clara, he's with his grandmother for the day." replied Narcissa.

"That's nice." commented Clara.

"Clara, this is my husband Lucius Malfoy. Lucius this is Clara." Narcissa introduced.

"Pleasure." replied Lucius curtly.

"So what can I do for you today Mrs Malfoy?" asked Clara.

"I'd like to purchase some stuffed toys for Draco." replied Narcissa.

Clara smiled brightly and went off into the backroom of the shop to bring out the stuffed toys they sold. Lucius groaned and Narcissa turned to him with a scalding look on her face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Narcissa, the boy is only a month old and already he has a whole bookcase just for stuffed animals." complained Lucius.

"Darling do you object to me spending money how I choose?" asked Narcissa.

"Not the point love." replied Lucius.

"Then pray tell, what is the point Lucius?" she snapped.

"The point is that you spoil our son rotten and he doesn't even know how to appreciate it yet. He may not even appreciate it as he grows older, he may just expect it because he has a willing mother who'll give him everything just as he asks." said Lucius.

"Nonsense, he's my only son. Your mother has told me how Abraxas objected to her spoiling you rotten and she still did and you turned out fine." smiled Narcissa.

Lucius couldn't argue with that, damn his mother. Narcissa had won that argument. It was true that Lucius was the only child of Evelyn and Abraxas and his mother had given him anything he could ever wish for and he appreciated his parents. By saying that Draco would turn out spoiled rotten didn't exactly mean that their son wouldn't appreciate him and Narcissa.

Clara returned with more stuffed animals which Narcissa purchased for their infant son, she thrust a bag of gold at Clara before they left the shop. It didn't just stop at stuffed animals. Narcissa insisted on buying Draco new clothes that he wouldn't fit into for a long time. He questioned her reasoning as to why she wanted to buy their baby bigger clothes when he wasn't even out of his newborn stuff yet and she replied that Malfoy men grew too quickly and that Draco wouldn't stay a tiny newborn baby forever. Lucius gritted his teeth and let his wife buy more stuff for Draco, it seemed to make her happy and after all that's all he wanted was her happiness.

After an exhausting few hours of shopping and Lucius carrying the shopping bags, they returned to the manor at two in the afternoon to discover that Evelyn was still at the Black manor with Draco. Lucius called for Dobby to put the shopping bags in the living room when he scooped Narcissa up into his arms. She let out a surprised giggle when he ran up the stairs with her in his arms. When they reached their bedroom, Lucius kicked the door open.

"Darling-

"Sssh sweetheart, we don't know how long we have until my mother returns with our child. So why don't we make the most of the time we have left?" suggested Lucius with a wink.

Narcissa placed a light kiss to his cheek, "What were you thinking?" she asked just a centimetre away from his ear.

"Something which I was too tired to do last night." whispered Lucius and kissed her hard.

They disappeared into their bedroom and Lucius kicked the door shut with his right foot, he was determined to finally do what he should've done the night before.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a long chapter, the next one will be up next week. Until then, please leave me a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**August 1980**

"Darling I have something that I wanted to run by you," said Lucius as he finished off his brandy.

Narcissa looked up from reading the evening Prophet, sensing that her husband wanted an actual conversation with her full attention she closed the paper and set it down on the side table. Lucius smiled as he moved from the opposite sofa to sit next to her. Draco had settled into a lovely routine where he would have a bottle at six in the evening and settle down in the nursery at seven and then that allowed Lucius and Narcissa to eat at seven thirty, and have a little downtime to read or listen to the wireless.

"I'm listening," Narcissa replied with a smile.

"It's our two year anniversary next month and I had been planning to return to Cairo for our wedding anniversary but you were heavily pregnant at that time." Lucius started off as he placed his empty brandy glass on the side table next to the evening paper.

"And you would like us to go back to Cairo for our two year mark?" guessed Narcissa.

Lucius grinned, he loved the way that she had begun to guess what he was getting at when he had conversations like this with her. It saved a lot of time explaining when Narcissa knew what he wanted. But the real question was whether she would accept his request to take her away for a two weeks and leave their son behind with his parents.

"That's precisely what I'd like." replied Lucius.

"Darling I'd love to," grinned Narcissa.

"Excellent." said Lucius in a satisfied tone. "I'll organise it with my mother to have Draco for two weeks-

"T-two weeks?" spluttered Narcissa.

Lucius's smile faded from his face, he hadn't thought that two weeks would be a problem.

"I thought we could have some time alone together." replied Lucius.

"My love I don't object to that, in fact I would rather love for you to whisk me away for a romantic holiday just us two. But two weeks without my boy at such a young age, it'll break my heart Lucius." said Narcissa softly.

"He's a baby." Lucius pointed out.

"And he already senses when I leave a room." sighed Narcissa.

"He's two months old Narcissa," said Lucius.

"They start experiencing these things so young." argued Narcissa.

"Sweetheart don't you remember the last time we were in that suite in Cairo? I have it on reserve for whenever we wish to go there." Lucius whispered in her ear.

Narcissa bit her lip, it was true. She and Lucius had had such an amazing time when they were last in Cairo, it was the best sex that she and Lucius had ever had. And with him whispering the reminder in her ear made her groan and give into his request. She loved her husband dearly but to sometimes get his way he would remind her of their carnal relations and how great they had been. Just the thought of a repeat made her give in.

"One day Lucius Malfoy your dirty tricks to win me over won't work." she chuckled.

Lucius grinned, "Mrs Malfoy, you and I both know that won't ever happen." he replied.

Narcissa placed a light peck on her husband's cheek.

"We can go but I have a condition." said Narcissa.

"Oh?" asked Lucius.

"Can we just make it one week darling? Two weeks is far too long for a mother to be apart from her child and if we stay longer than one week I'll be writing your mother hourly and both you and your mother will find that highly annoying." she implored.

Lucius rolled his eyes, he knew there was truth in his wife's words.

"If it'll make you feel at ease my love, then yes we can make it just one week." Lucius promised.

Narcissa flung her arms around his neck gratefully.

"Thank you Lucius." she whispered.

Lucius smiled when she pulled away from him.

"You know that all I want is your happiness." replied Lucius.

"And I yours." smiled Narcissa.

Lucius grinned, "I hope you realise sweetheart that we won't be leaving that room for a whole week." he whispered and rose from the sofa to pour himself another brandy.


	4. Chapter 4

**September 1980**

"Goodbye my baby, I love you and I'll miss you-

Lucius rolled his eyes as Narcissa cradled their three month old and said her goodbyes to Draco for the fifty millionth time in the space of half an hour. He watched as Draco looked up at his mother with the biggest smile that a baby could achieve. As much as he loved seeing the look of adoration that Narcissa had in her eyes every time she merely glanced at their son, he was getting rather irritated as to how many goodbyes his wife had to say before they could get to their suite at Cairo.

He strode over to her but swore under his breath when he felt the burning sensation on his left arm. He hadn't thought that anyone had heard him curse but it was evident that Narcissa had when she turned around to face him with a look of annoyance on her face.

"He's calling you isn't he?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

Lucius nodded and strode into the hall and entered the cloak closet to change into his Death Eater robes. When he exited the cloak closet he saw that Narcissa was waiting for him in the entrance hall, still cradling Draco in her arms.

"Don't be long." Narcissa almost whined.

"Sweetheart believe me, I'm just as annoyed as you. I was looking forward to whisking you off right now to Cairo." Lucius sighed.

"Be careful." she cautioned.

Lucius smiled, even now after two years of being together; she still got concerned when he went off to do the Dark Lord's bidding.

"For you and Draco." he promised as he kissed her briefly.

Narcissa smiled as she watched him place a little kiss to the baby's forehead and then he disappeared out the door. Lucius apparated to the Lestrange manor house which his master was currently using as his temporary headquarters. Lucius bowed to Lord Voldemort before taking a seat next to Rabastan Lestrange.

"My faithful followers, it has come to my attention that the Order of the Phoenix has some of it's number travelling to Shanghai." Voldemort started.

None of the followers interrupted their master and Lucius noticed how much Bellatrix was listening.

"Their mission is to retrieve some ancient scrolls that claim to unlock the secrets to eternal life. I would like Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty, Severus, Bellatrix and Antonin to travel to Shanghai and ensure that we get hold of the scrolls before they do." Voldemort instructed.

"My Lord it'll be the highest honour." said Bellatrix.

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and smiled evilly.

"That means much coming from you Bellatrix." replied Voldemort.

Bellatrix smiled at their master, but Lucius wondered why the Dark Lord hadn't put him on this mission.

"Rodolphus, you will lead this mission. Call it a chance to redeem yourself for after your last failure." said Voldemort coldly.

"Y-yes m-my l-lord." Rodolphus stuttered.

"Good now get going." Voldemort demanded.

With six separate pops, the six followers left the room. Voldemort dismissed the rest of the followers and sat opposite Lucius.

"Lucius you have been a faithful follower."

"I only live to please you my lord." Lucius replied quickly.

"That's only partly true Lucius so don't lie to me. Lord Voldemort also knows that you live for your wife and son." spat Voldemort.

"My apologies master."

"You are forgiven. Now Bellatrix has told me of your son, Draco." said Voldemort.

"My lord?" Lucius questioned.

"Bellatrix speaks quite fondly of her little nephew, says he could be quite a fine follower when he comes of age. I would like to meet him." replied Voldemort.

"Of course my lord, when would be acceptable?" asked Lucius.

"When you get back from taking your wife to Cairo." said Voldemort.

"Of course my lord, you will be most welcome to come and see our son at our home." replied Lucius.

"Good, now get going." said Voldemort coldly with a dismissal gesture with his hand.

Lucius rose from his seat and bowed to his master before apparating back to the manor to whisk his wife away for a week of alone time in the Egyptian capital where they had honeymooned.


	5. Chapter 5

Although Narcissa hadn't been to Cairo for over a year, the minute the Egyptian heat hit her she immediately recalled the night that Lucius had whisked her away from their wedding reception to surprise her for their honeymoon. It was as if the past year hadn't passed at all and it was their honeymoon all over again. Abdul greeted them in the same polite manner as he had the same night they had first stayed here and got a team of elves to take their luggage to their suite for them as Lucius scooped her up in his arms.

Their suite was the same on they had stayed in on their honeymoon and although it was supposed to be for all newly married couples, Narcissa knew that her husband had paid the hotel very well to ensure that it was their suite from the moment they checked out. The one thing that Narcissa had grown to learn about her husband was that the Malfoy wealth could buy anything, even honeymoon suites that were meant for others.

Once they reached their suite, Lucius set Narcissa on her feet and they found that the elves had begun to unpack their belongings. Lucius rolled his eyes as one of the elves set a photograph of Draco on the bedside table that would be Narcissa's.

"Darling, is it really necessary that you had to bring a photo of Draco?" Lucius drawled.

Narcissa gave her husband a small smile, "Lucius, he only remains small for a short time. A week is a long time for me to be without my precious baby." she sighed.

"He's three months old, he'll be fine with my mother." replied Lucius.

"I don't doubt your mother's ability to look after our child." said Narcissa.

"Then what is it that makes you feel the need to bring a photograph?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa sighed heavily, "It's the first time I've left him alone for longer than a few hours Lucius, I feel guilty." she replied.

Lucius walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Narcissa, it doesn't make you a bad mother to leave our son in the care of his grandparents whilst we have some time alone as a married couple." Lucius assured her.

"It's kind of you to say so but I can't help but feel like one." she sighed.

"How about we go out and buy Draco a gift? Would that make you feel a bit better?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her husband, "You don't like me buying him gifts, you say he'll be spoiled rotten." she stated.

"But when my beautiful wife is upset about leaving our baby behind I'll make an exception." Lucius smiled.

"You will?" asked Narcissa, daring to believe it.

Lucius nodded, "If it will make you happy." he whispered.

Narcissa briefly kissed him before asking, "What did the Dark Lord want?".

Lucius's smile faded, knowing that if he were honest about his meeting with his master that Narcissa wouldn't like it. She didn't like the idea of him rushing off whenever the mark burned on his arm. She always told him to be careful because, although he never confided in her the terrible things he was ordered to do, she could guess that whatever the Dark Lord commanded, it would always be along the lines of torture and murder.

"Your sister has told the Dark Lord of our son." Lucius replied.

Narcissa frowned, "What's Bella told him of Draco?" she questioned.

"Bella has told the Dark Lord that she believes that Draco could be quite the loyal follower and the Dark Lord wishes to see Draco as soon as we are back from Cairo." he answered.

Narcissa moved away from him and began to pace about the room for several minutes. Lucius was starting to regret sharing this with her, but when it came to their son he knew that Narcissa had a right to know that the Dark Lord wished to meet their three month old. He watched as she continued to pace around the bedroom and smiled warily as she finally turned to face him.

"I don't like it." she said firmly.

"I know." he replied softly.

"I won't allow it Lucius, I won't allow our son to join him." hissed Narcissa.

"Cissa-

"It's bad enough that I have to watch you go and do his bidding and come back injured and bleeding sometimes. Do you honestly think I'm going to watch my son go through that too?" she demanded.

"Narcissa love, calm down. The Dark Lord just wishes to see Draco. When we win the war, Draco will not need to be a follower, he will be given powers beyond imagination. Because of the work that I do for my master, Lord Voldemort will see to it that my family are highly rewarded." said Lucius.

Narcissa considered his words for a moment longer.

"I still don't like it." she muttered.

Lucius walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know sweetheart, but for now can we just focus on being alone together? We only have a week and there are much more exciting things I'd rather do with you than argue." he whispered in her ear.

Narcissa nodded in agreement and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Lucius grinned devilishly at her and lifted her off her feet, earning himself a delighted squeal as he carried her over to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry been a while since I updated, please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**October 1980**

As Lucius had predicted, the moment that he and Narcissa returned from Cairo his wife had rushed through the front doors to the manor and picked up a four month old Draco and cradled him in her arms. Lucius dropped the cases in the entrance hall and summoned the elves to take the cases upstairs and to start cleaning their clothes.

He entered the living room, smiling as he watched his wife make funny faces at Draco which was making the infant laugh. As he walked over to her, he felt her body tense at the sudden contact but she immediately relaxed as his hands circled around her waist. Draco looked at him and smiled which Lucius returned, it was strange how much Draco had changed since he had been born. The baby had inherited his blonde hair from both parents and his dark blue eyes had changed to the same shade of grey that he had inherited from his father.

"He's a mini you." Narcissa smiled.

Lucius returned his wife's smile, "He has your nose and chin." he said quietly.

"Mummy missed you Draco." Narcissa cooed to the baby.

"Mummy spoiled you rotten." muttered Lucius.

Narcissa looked at her husband, rolling her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Lucius shifted his head to her ear, as she tensed; he knew that she could feel his breath against her skin.

"I hope you know that I intend to take you back to Cairo." he whispered.

Narcissa shivered but gave her husband a sly grin just as Evelyn walked into the room.

"Have a nice week?" asked Evelyn brightly as she hugged Lucius.

"It was amazing." Lucius replied.

As Evelyn hugged Narcissa, Lucius tensed and clenched his fists as a burning sensation travelled over his left arm. Both the women turned to Lucius, wearing the look of worry that they only wore when he had to rush off.

"I have to go." Lucius said quietly.

Evelyn nodded and exited the living room, heading towards the direction of the kitchens. Lucius walked out into the entrance hall and into the closet to change into his Death Eater robes. As he changed, he had the feeling that now was going to be the time that his master insisted on meeting baby Draco and he knew that Narcissa wasn't going to be happy about it. When he stepped out of the closet, Narcissa was stood waiting to bid him goodbye, a dribbling Draco in her arms still.

"Be careful." she pleaded.

Lucius smiled as he ran his gloved hands up and down her bare arms.

"I will." he promised.

"Will you be bringing him back today?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius shrugged, "Possibly." he replied.

Narcissa nodded and he gave her a brief kiss before he departing. Giving her a warm smile to both his wife and son, Lucius shut the front door behind him lightly before apparating to his master's side.

* * *

After she had bade her husband goodbye, Narcissa ascended the staircase to head to the nursery. The elves had been instructed to carefully unpack the new things that she had bought Draco from her trip to Cairo. These gifts included a stuffed scarab beetle teddy and clothes in the next three sizes up made from the finest Egyptian cotton. Although at the time buying her son the gifts eased her guilt for leaving him behind, she was glad to be home now; cradling him once more in her arms.

As she pointed out the many different toys that Draco owned to her infant son, she heard Lucius calling her name. She frowned in confusion at Draco, she hadn't been expecting Lucius to return until a few hours later.

"Daddy was quick." Narcissa cooed.

Draco merely smiled as he looked up at his mother, and still holding her baby; Narcissa left the nursery to go and meet her husband in the entrance hall. It was as she reached the last few steps, that she felt her heart stop. Stood next to Lucius was a man, bald, red eyes and slits for nostrils; she could only guess that this was the man that her husband devoted the secret part of his life too.

"Ah this must be your wife, Lucius." said Voldemort in a highly cold voice.

Narcissa smiled nervously as she took the last few steps and stood in front of the door men, Draco looking at her curiously.

"Yes M'lord. Narcissa this is my master, Lord Voldemort." Lucius introduced.

"It's a honour to meet you my lord." said Narcissa politely.

"Likewise, you resemble your sister so little." replied Voldemort.

Narcissa sat Draco up a little more in her arms so that the Dark Lord could get a better look at the infant. Voldemort cocked his head to one side as he considered the infant who was sucking on his thumb. The atmosphere grew slightly colder as Voldemort's unnaturally long and thin finger touched the baby's cheek. Draco shivered at the cold contact.

"Bellatrix was right Lucius, your son is a fine specimen." Voldemort congratulated.

"Thank you My Lord." Lucius said gratefully.

"He is like his father, but it shall take time to see if your son takes after you in more than just looks." said Voldemort.

"My Lord, I can assure you that my husband and I will bring our son up in the way that is right." Narcissa promised.

Voldemort looked at her through cold red eyes, making her feel a slight shiver run down her spine but she didn't let her body react to it.

"Which would be?" Voldemort questioned.

Narcissa swallowed before answering, she wanted to give the man a satisfactory answer.

"Both my husband and I were raised into two of the worthiest pure-blood families in wizarding Britain. We were both raised in the appropriate manner and both of us believe that our world should be rid of those who don't belong here. Although I don't like the fighting myself, I support my husband's loyalty to you, and to the cause. It is only right that we pass our beliefs and views onto our son and to any other children I should have with Lucius." Narcissa answered.

Voldemort considered her words and a silence remained for several minutes. Narcissa had to admit that although she didn't particularly like Lucius running off to do the Dark Lord's bidding and she didn't want Draco to live the same life as his father, she truly did believe that muggleborns and muggles should be put in their rightful place. She had believed this since the day that she found out her sister had run off to marry a muggleborn, she had hated Andromeda for her betrayal and Bellatrix hated their sister even more so.

After a few minutes, Voldemort smiled. It wasn't a warm, genuine smile that she had experienced from others, it was a evil one.

"You have experienced a betrayal have you not?" asked Voldemort.

Narcissa frowned, "My Lord, you must mean-

"Your blood traitor sister, yes."

Narcissa nodded.

"She disgraced the family, when she told my father of her intentions to marry the filth she was disowned by everyone. I believe she made the wrong choice to settle for someone so unworthy." she replied.

Voldemort nodded in satisfaction before turning to Lucius.

"You have done well Lucius, I am very pleased with you."

Lucius bowed, "Thank you master." he replied.

With that, Voldemort left the manor in a cloud of black smoke. Narcissa turned to face her husband who was now circling his arm around her, smiling in approval.

"You did well love." he whispered.

They walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, Narcissa still feeling edgy over her first encounter with her husband's secret master. It had certainly been an experience that she would never forget.

"He certainly suits the role he's taken upon himself." Narcissa commented.

Lucius smiled, "He is pleased that he got to meet you both." he replied.

Narcissa turned to her husband, wanting to spend the rest of the day as a family and not spending it talking about the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, can we spend some time with Draco now? And not talk of the purity cause or of your master?" she pleaded.

He chuckled as he took Draco from her and chucked the infant lightly up in the air, catching him in a strong grip. This caused the baby to laugh in delight, this only made Narcissa smile widely. There was nothing that sounded more blissful in this world than the sound of her fourth month old laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**December 1980**

Narcissa entered the manor feeling rather satisfied with her day of shopping, she hung up her cloak in the closet as many of the manor's house elves carried in the various packages she had bought as Christmas presents for Lucius and Draco. She usually was more organised with her Christmas shopping but due to Draco getting the flu two weeks ago, she had no choice but to go now, a week before Christmas day. Abraxas and Evelyn were in Paris for the month so it would be just her, Lucius and Draco at the manor this year, their first family Christmas.

She instructed the elves to place the packages in one of the guest bedrooms and to lock the door until she was ready to wrap them. Narcissa entered the living room and called for some tea to warm her up from the winter cold that she had been out and about in. She only hoped that Lucius wouldn't object to her spending when he returned from work later. She was picturing a small turkey dinner for the two of them after Draco had had his lunch, with roast potatoes, stuffing, bacon wrapped sausages, broccoli, carrots, parsnips and more. Then they would have Christmas pudding for dessert.

Entering the living room, the sight of her white gardens caught her eye instantly. The gardens of Malfoy Manor were exquisite this time of year, ice hanging from tree branches and snow covering the once green lawns. Deciding to admire them up close, she went to the closet to fetch her winter cloak, scarf and gloves. Once they were on and she felt snug, she exited onto the terrace, beginning to walk around the gardens.

This time of year reminded her of her earlier years at Hogwarts, the thick layers of snow with the frozen over lake; students having snowball fights whilst lovers took romantic strolls through the grounds. Of course, they all avoided the blizzard like storms that hit the castle but once the storm had settled, it was lovely sight to behold. It was times like that, before her relationship with Lucius had started, the she missed sharing those moments with Charlie, Christmas time was her dead boyfriend's favourite time of the year.

As she strolled past the pond that was lightly frozen over, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice behind her.

"The gardens are lovely at this time of year are they not?"

Narcissa turned to face her husband, he stood before her a few feet away; dressed in his winter travelling clothes. She checked her watch and smiled when she realised that he had returned from the Ministry early.

"Indeed they are my love." she replied brightly, taking his hand as he finally walked to stand next to her.

"They are almost as beautiful as you." Lucius complimented.

Narcissa smiled as she looped her arm around her husband's and they continued to walk through the snow covered grounds; both of them looking at the icicles that hung from the bare tree branches to the soft snow that carpeted the grass. It was during the hottest summer days and the coldest winter nights that Narcissa believed that her gardens were at their most spectacular.

"Thank you my darling, you certainly know how to make me blush."

"Why do you blush dearest when I merely speak the truth?"

Narcissa stopped and looked her husband in the eye with a warm smile, the blush remained on her cheeks; giving them a pink colour on her ivory skin. Lucius too had stopped and caressed his wife's cheek.

"At least by my part in making you blush, it has given you some colour against the winter chill." he said quietly.

They continued their walk around the gardens, enjoying the view of constant white over their estate.

"Tell me, how has our son been today?" asked Lucius.

"Rather unsettled. I believe he is cutting his first tooth." replied Narcissa.

"That would explain why his sleeping routine has been disrupted as of late."

"Indeed and he is not far off saying his first word." said Narcissa.

"Has he been babbling?" asked Lucius.

"A little, I got a raaraa out of him this morning before I left for Saliunca Alley."

Lucius rolled his eyes but chuckled in amusement.

"And how much did you spend on Christmas gifts my love?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "When it comes to showing the two most important people in my life how much they mean to me at Christmas time, price does not matter." she replied.

"I must agree with you there for I would give you the world if I could, Narcissa." said Lucius warmly.

They walked back along the terrace and into the warmth of the manor when Narcissa stood on her tiptoes to give Lucius a brief kiss.

"My love, you have already given me the world." she replied.

"How so?"

"You have given me happiness again, you have given me love in my life again and you have given me the most beautiful, most precious boy; our darling Draco." said Narcissa with a smile.

The two of them took off their cloaks, scarves and gloves and summoned an elf to put them away. Narcissa sat on the sofa and flicked her wand in the direction of the fireplace, smiling in satisfaction that flames immediately came to life and began to warm up the room. Lucius sat beside her, handing over a glass of wine that he had poured for her. Narcissa took a sip of her wine before setting it on the coffee table. Lucius copied her actions but rather than a sip, he took a gulp.

"So are the gift's wrapped yet?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa shook her head, "Not yet, I will do so tonight when you are called to your master's side." she replied.

"You know my schedule well." Lucius noted.

"When my husband is constantly at the Ministry from nine until five, returns home for dinner and to put our son to bed, an hour or two with me and then is called to aid the purity cause it is only natural for me to know the routine of our lives." said Narcissa.

"It won't always be this way, Cissa."

Narcissa nodded sadly.

"I know Lucius for one day, which I hope to be soon, will be the day that you will be highly placed as reward for your services; perhaps you'll be Minister of Magic. My sister too will receive rewards for her service. When that day comes, I shall have you all to myself; for you will not be needed to go at late hours of the night to do the Dark Lord's bidding as he will rule all wizarding Britain and his missions will not need to be kept secret from those who sympathise with muggles and muggleborns." said Narcissa.

Lucius smiled as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, she closed her eyes and hummed softly as she felt his lips kiss her forehead.

"I thought you didn't approve of my late nights away from you." he whispered.

"A long time ago I didn't but as time went on and you kept every promise that you would return to me, I began to relax a little. I do not like the thought of you doing dark things but it is all for the good of pure-blood society. A society which will be better for our son when he goes to Hogwarts-

"About his education." Lucius interrupted.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow as she reached for her glass of wine to take another sip.

"Lucius, he is a mere six months old. We have years to decide on his education." Narcissa tutted.

"Actually I wanted to discuss the possibility of Draco attending Durmstrang."

Narcissa said nothing as she finished the glass of wine, she didn't know how to respond to her husband's suggestion. Durmstrang had a reputation for teaching the dark arts in the cruelest ways known to man. She knew nothing of the school's teachings and knew no-one who had attended the institute but from the whispers that she had heard about the reputation, she certainly didn't want her only son to be apart of a dark world; letting Draco attend the institute would mean that he would be involved in a dark world from the age of eleven and then go on to serve the Dark Lord if he so wished. She had sworn to Lucius that whilst Draco remained a child, he would know nothing of his father's secret life. Hogwart's, although it's teachings stretched further than teaching pure-bloods and half-bloods, it had been there that she had found much joy in her teenage years, despite her last year at the school.

"I don't feel comfortable with that Lucius." she admitted.

Lucius nodded, "It was just a thought, I do not want Draco to attend Hogwart's if the war is still continuing at that time. I do not want Draco to be taught with mudbloods and be taught by mudblood sympathisers." he replied.

"I understand darling but that's in ten and a half years time, by then your master may have conquered our world and things will be different."

Lucius chuckled, causing Narcissa to frown.

"My, My, Narcissa. Pray tell, have you been spending time with your dear sister?" he questioned.

"Bella? Not as much lately, why?"

"Because my darling, you are beginning to sound a lot like her but you are not insane." chuckled Lucius.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Bella's just passionate about the cause." she muttered.

"If you saw her on our missions, you'd agree with me."

Narcissa frowned once more, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I promised you that I would never speak of it. If you really want to know, ask Rodolphus."

Narcissa nodded, knowing better than to press him further on the subject. She watched as he drank the rest of his wine before he placed the empty glass on the table. He took both of her hands and placed a light kiss on each knuckle.

"This Christmas shall just be the three of us, and I am determined to make it a special one." Lucius stated.

"I have faith that you will, Lucius."

"Merry Christmas Cissa."

"Merry Christmas my love."


	8. Chapter 8

**February 1981**

"Come on Draco, there's my clever boy!" Narcissa praised.

She watched as her son crawled from where he had been sitting with his toys in the nursery to the chair that she was sitting in a few steps away. Once Draco had reached her legs she bent down to lift him into her lap. The baby smiled widely, revealing the two front teeth that had already cut through. Narcissa couldn't help but return the smile and kissed her baby's forehead.

"You're a clever boy." Narcissa cooed.

The room was silent for several minutes as Narcissa sat the baby in her lap, the only sounds were the raspberries that Draco was blowing whenever he poked his tongue out which caused Narcissa to laugh delightedly. There was nothing more precious in this world to her than the son she had given birth to eight months ago.

She couldn't get over how much her baby had changed in the last eight months, Draco was a mini version of Lucius. Their son had inherited both of their blonde hair, Narcissa's chin and nose and his father's grey eyes. He was absolutely beautiful and she knew that he would grow to be the handsome man like his father when he reached of age.

"Dada."

Narcissa blinked, wondering if what she had heard Draco say had been an illusion; she hoped that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her and that Draco had definitely just said his first word.

"Draco, what did you just say?"

"Dada." the baby babbled.

Narcissa beamed with pride, in the space of half an hour, her son had perfected his crawling and said his first word. If only Lucius had been with her to witness these things. She continued to encourage Draco to keep saying 'Dada' over and over that she jumped in surprise when she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder; causing Draco to laugh. Lucius smiled widely as he kissed Narcissa on the top of head before taking Draco from her lap and chucking him up in the air. All Draco did was laugh in delight and this only made Narcissa smile even more, she loved the sight of Lucius with their son; he had grown into being such a natural father even if they did have differences as to how Draco was raised sometimes.

"How was your day?" asked Narcissa.

"Rather dull so I came home a little earlier." replied Lucius as he put Draco back on the floor with his toys.

"Did you hear his first word?" Lucius nodded as he knelt in front of her, smiling the whole time.

"I did and I have to say that you were right."

"I am about most things darling." Narcissa smirked.

"Has Draco had his dinner yet?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa shook her head, "Not yet, you could feed him if you like?" she suggested.

"I'd like that."

The three of them stayed in the nursery for a little while longer, Lucius and Narcissa playing with Draco and his big collection of toys. When it was time for Draco to eat, Lucius picked the baby up and left the nursery with Narcissa to the dining room. Lucius, who was usually at work when Draco ate his dinner, was surprised at how well behaved the baby was when he put a spoonful of food in his son's mouth, Draco rarely dribbled any food out of his. After Draco was fed, Lucius watched as Narcissa bathed their son and then they put him to bed with his night-time bottle. Their son had a perfect routine now and it wouldn't be long before Draco turned a year old.

"I loved watching you with him." said Narcissa warmly

. Lucius closed the door to the nursery and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as they walked down the corridor and down the stairs to the living room.

"It was nice being able to spend some more time with him, I'm thinking that we should go away for Easter." said Lucius.

They reached the living room and as Narcissa sat on the sofa, Lucius went over to the drink's cabinet and poured them both a glass of wine.

"That's a lovely idea, where were you thinking?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius strode over to her and handed her a glass of wine before sitting next to her and taking a mouthful from his own glass.

"Just for a week, maybe to Cornwall where the weather would be nice enough to have a secluded cottage by the beach. We could picnic on the beach and sit Draco in the shallow water." said Lucius.

"You create such a lovely image Lucius." Narcissa complimented as she took a sip of wine.

"Thank you my love. Maybe we could invite Jemima, Neil and Daphne? or would you prefer just the three of us?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa thought on the suggestion of inviting her best friend and her family on holiday with them as she took a mouthful of wine. Daphne was only a little older than Draco so the two of them would play perfectly together and it would be nice to see Jemima again as it had been a little while since she had seen her best friend. But then again, they hadn't taken a family holiday before and this would be their first as a family.

"Maybe another time Lucius, it'll be our first family holiday." she replied.

Lucius nodded, "I'll leave you to arrange it if you like?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I want us to do it together."

"Very well, tomorrow evening we shall do just that." said Lucius.

"Why not now?" Narcissa questioned.

"At the moment my love we're enjoying a bottle of wine, after the wine is gone and conversation over I'm taking you upstairs." Lucius answered with a mischievous look in his eye.

Narcissa grinned and she knew what Lucius would be doing once their time alone was over so she decided not to ruin his plan. She shifted closer to him, her mouth right by his ear. "You know darling, we could enjoy this bottle of wine in a nice and hot bubble bath before we christen the new silk sheets on our bed." she whispered seductively.

Lucius drained the rest of his wine in one go before handing the glass to Narcissa, he summoned the bottle of wine and gave it to his wife. Narcissa giggled as he rose from the sofa and scooped her up in his arms. "I like your suggestion even better sweetheart." Lucius growled. He walked quickly out of the living room and ascended the staircase with Narcissa making sure that she held on tightly to the bottle of wine. She couldn't wait for Easter to come for their first holiday with their son. A time to build more perfect memories.


	9. Chapter 9

**April 1981**

The weather was extremely marvellous in Narcissa's opinion when they arrived in Cornwall. They had arrived on the Monday morning and she had instantly fallen in love with the cottage that they had booked for their week's stay. It made a nice change to stay somewhere that was just right for the three of them. The cottage had a spacious living room with cream leather sofas with brown fluffy throws over the back. The windows had been cleaned so well that when the sun shone through them, Narcissa couldn't make out any speck of dirt and the wooden floorboards had been kept well despite the cottage being old. The kitchen was rather small but that didn't matter to her, their house elf Dobby had accompanied them so he would be making them meals. The bedrooms came off of the living room, with the master bedroom on the right and the bedroom that would be Draco's on the left. Both were of decent size to fit in a double bed with a chest of drawers and a wardrobe and both had an adjoining en-suite bathroom.

"Do you like it?" Lucius questioned as he watched Narcissa look around the cottage.

Narcissa looked over at him and smiled, with a babbling ten month old Draco supported by her arms as he sat on her hip.

"It's better seeing it in person, pictures can be deceiving from time to time." she replied.

"Shall we take a walk along the beach?" Lucius suggested.

Narcissa nodded, "That would be lovely." she replied.

Narcissa made her way out of the cottage as Lucius commanded Dobby to unpack their things with great care and to have their dinner on the table for when they returned to the cottage. Lucius soon joined her and took Draco from her and carried him as they made the short walk down the sandy slope that led onto one of the sandiest beaches in Cornwall.

It was low tide when they reached the beach and Lucius watched lovingly as his wife kicked off her shoes and walked bare footed into the shallow water, hitching her skirts up a little higher so they didn't get wet. Lucius stripped Draco down to his vest and placed his clothes into his pocket before walking over to Narcissa and standing the infant up. They both laughed as Draco stood on his own and looked in confusion as the water continued to go in and out around his feet. Narcissa leaned backwards as she felt Lucius wrap his arms around her as they both continued to watch Draco stand in the water.

"Worried about getting wet sweetheart?" Lucius whispered in her ear.

"This dress was handmade and was quite costly." Narcissa explained.

Lucius grinned as a playful thought occurred to him, knowing that his wife was focusing on Draco, he scooped her up in his arms. Narcissa clung onto him tightly as she gasped in surprise when he walked into the water until they were ankle deep.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, put me down this instant!" she shrieked.

Lucius laughed as she continued to cling onto him, he dropped her a little lower and she shrieked; clinging onto to him even tighter than before. The thing that made him laugh so much was that she was so determined to not get her dress wet that the look in her eyes said that if he dropped her into the water she would be taking him with her.

"Lucius!" Narcissa warned.

"Yes dearest?"

"Take me back to the sand or you'll pay." she hissed.

Lucius kissed her nose and grinned devilishly.

"Live a little my love, it's only water so your dress can be washed and dry cleaned and will be fine." Lucius assured.

He didn't give Narcissa a chance to reply for he had already fallen to his knees with her still in his arms. Narcissa began to scream threats at him which Lucius knew she would never follow through on. He continued to grin as he gently pushed her backwards so that she was laying completely flat in the water. He chuckled as he hovered over her, not caring that the two of them were completely soaked through. She glared up at him murderously and tried to get on her feet but he placed a firm hand on her shoulder as his face hovered over hers; a mere inch away.

Just at arms length away, Draco continued to stand in the water; chuckling so hard at his parents. Both Lucius and Narcissa turned their attention to the infant and even though Narcissa was mad at Lucius for getting her drenched in salt water; she couldn't help but smile widely at her son. Feeling happy that the little incident that had just happened between her and her husband had made her son so delighted.

After a few minutes, Narcissa turned back to Lucius and kissed him; running her fingers through his wet hair. He returned her kiss, stroking her cheeks affectionately but pulled away to help her back to her feet. The couple walked back over to the sand and splashed each other; both loving the sound of delighted laughter coming from Draco as they did so. It was as Narcissa turned because Lucius had began to jog past where Draco was standing that she thought she was dreaming.

Draco had moved his right foot forward and had lifted his left foot, taking his first two steps. She stopped trying to pursue Lucius, and with wide eyes started to encourage Draco to go further.

"Come on Draco, there's my clever boy!"

The ten month old took another step before falling on his bum in the water, starting to cry at the unexpected bump he had taken to the ground. Narcissa lifted the baby into her arms and kissed his cheek, feeling prouder than ever at how advanced her baby boy was. Lucius joined them, leading them back up the pathway to the cottage.

"Did you see him Lucius?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius nodded, "Our son is very clever." he replied.

"You know, I think this holiday is going to be perfect." Narcissa breathed happily.

Lucius kissed her forehead and nodded in agreement. This week was certainly going to be one that they wouldn't ever forget.


	10. Chapter 10

**May 1981**

Dressed in his all black Death Eater robes, complete with a silver mask, Lucius walked quietly through the darkened street in muggle London; where the only sound was those of his own footsteps along with those that were walking in front of him and behind him a few feet. Tonight was his second wedding anniversary and it wasn't a happy one. Narcissa had spent a whole week arranging for Draco to stay with her parents for the weekend so that they could dine in Saliunca Alley, go sight seeing in Paris and had even bought revealing lingerie that she would only wear when they had the manor to themselves.

But as they were about to head out for their dinner reservation, Lucius had cursed loudly when he felt the mark burn on his arm. Narcissa looked rather displeased that their evening was ruined but he owled the restaurant to explain that they would be late and if they kept the reservation he would make it worth their while. The owner had replied that he would gladly keep their reservation and that had cheered Narcissa up a little, he bade his wife goodbye and apparated to his master's side.

The Dark Lord had ordered him, Bella, Rodolphus, Evan Rosier and Antonin Dolohov to go and kill some muggles who's half-blood granddaughter was rumoured to be a seer. The girl and her grandparents had been given protection from Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort had instructed them to bring the girl back to him unharmed and had given them the location of where to find the muggles and they instantly apparated into a dark alley and began to walk separately but not too far from one another. They all walked, the sound of their footsteps in unison and Bella delightedly singing: 'Bits and pieces, pieces and bits, poor old Benjy Fenwick!" and cackling at her victory.

Benjy Fenwick had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix and the fool had ran into Bellatrix. His sister in law was highly talented in the use of the unforgivable curses that she had used the imperius curse on Benjy Fenwick and lured him to a secluded and darkened part of Knockturn Alley. Knowing that nobody was around, Bella had managed to get information out of Fenwick about these muggles who were under the Order's protection and after she was satisfied with the information; she had killed him with such a powerful curse that he had been blasted into millions of pieces.

"Bellatrix, be quiet!" Lucius demanded.

They all stopped and looked at Bella, who had taken off her mask and was glaring evilly at Lucius; evidently displeased that he didn't want her to celebrate her victory which had made their master highly happy that one of the Order had been killed by one of his faithful followers.

"What makes you think I'll be quiet?" Bellatrix hissed.

"If you carry on with your ridiculous singing, you'll blow the mission!" Lucius growled.

Bellatrix stared at him through wide eyes and cackled, making her look as insane as he knew her to be.

"If it weren't for me Malfoy, we wouldn't be on this mission." Bellatrix stated.

"Yes and I admire your efforts to get us this mission, the Dark Lord is certainly pleased with you. But I fear that if you continue to boast of your conquest then we will fail to kill these filthy muggles." Lucius replied coldly.

"Jealous are we?" Bellatrix taunted.

Lucius rolled his eyes and turned to continue walking towards the house where the muggles were being hidden, with Bellatrix still continuing to sing about her conquest.

"That's enough Bella!" Rodolphus said in a harsh whisper, loud enough for all to hear.

The group stopped again, watching Rodolphus grab his wife by her shoulders; all the while Bella glaring murderously at him.

"Very well dearest, but only if you do something for me in return." Bellatrix affirmed.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked.

"When our master dismisses us for the night, I take you home and we try out those restraints." Bella replied.

Lucius rolled his eyes once more and continued to walk with Antonin and Evan, leaving Rodolphus and Bellatrix to have a little privacy. A minute hadn't even passed before the two of them caught up and they stopped outside the house, the light on in the living room with an elderly man sat on the sofa smoking a pipe.

"The fidelius charm has been broken." said Rodolphus.

Lucius nodded. With their wands raised and making sure that their masks were on securely; all five of them walked up the front steps and blasted the door open. There were screams from the elderly man's wife but she was soon silenced as Antonin sent a killing curse her way and she fell to floor, falling down the stairs as her eyes stared at the ceiling lifeless.

Two men came running through from the kitchen, ordering the elderly man to run with a little girl. The two men rushed into the hallway, wands raised and blocking spells that the five Death Eater's blasted at the them, the elderly man ran through to the kitchen with the little girl. Evan shot the killing curse at Fabian Prewett and he fell to the floor hard, Bellatrix cackled loudly in satisfaction. They continued to shoot curses at Gideon Prewett but the eldest of the Prewett brothers was determined to continue fighting.

The old man in the kitchen shoved the little girl out the back door before rummaging through the kitchen drawers. The five of them didn't notice as they were trying to weaken Gideon Prewett and although it was a slow process, they were slightly progressing. They hadn't known that Gideon Prewett would be able to fight them five against one.

It was as the old man in the kitchen pulled a strange looking object out of the kitchen drawer and with a bang something shot into Lucius's shoulder. Antonin Dolohov sent the killing curse at Gideon Prewett who crumbled to the floor just like his brother had minutes ago. Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on the old man before sending Evan off to find the girl.

"Shit, Malfoy." said Rodolphus who was kneeling on the floor next to Lucius.

He winced in pain as Rodolphus ripped the clothing where he had been shot and dug into the wound to retrieve the bullet. Lucius looked at it curiously, he had never seen anything like it before.

"What is that thing?" asked Rodolphus

"It's called a bullet." replied Antonin.

"A bullet?" asked Rodolphus.

Antonin nodded, "Muggles have these weapons called guns and when you shoot at something, the bullet is what does the damage."

"He's bleeding." said Rodolphus.

"Get him back to my sister and send for Severus. Rod you take him back with Dolohov." Bellatrix instructed.

The two men lifted Lucius to his feet and together supported his weight as Bellatrix cast the Dark Mark over the house as Evan returned with a very frightened little girl. Lucius was going in and out of consciousness, he could barely feel the apparition and the walk up the driveway to the manor. Antonin kicked the door in and Narcissa rushed into the entrance hall, wand raised in alarm.

"It's alright Narcissa, it's only us." said Rodolphus.

Narcissa put her wand away but the look of worry never left her face, she watched as the two men lay Lucius on the sofa; still bleeding everywhere. She rushed to his side and knelt on the floor beside the sofa. She took hold of his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"What happened?" she questioned the two men.

"We were sent on a mission and he got shot." Antonin replied.

"Shot by what?" she shrieked in horror.

"A muggle weapon called a gun." said Rodolphus, , holding up the bullet.

Narcissa looked at her unconscious husband and the amount of blood that was dripping onto the carpet, it felt like Charlie all over again. She barely registered that Voldemort had entered her home with Severus. Rodolphus gently gripped her shoulder and pulled her away from Lucius, allowing Severus to examine the wound and heal Lucius. Voldemort watched as one of his faithful began to heal, smiling in satisfaction.

When Severus was done, he stood and cleared his throat.

"Well Severus, will he live?" Voldemort questioned.

Snape nodded, "Yes My Lord, the wound could have been a lot worse but he will be fine. A potion to twice daily and some rest, he'll be fine in a few days." Severus replied.

Voldemort turned to Narcissa, whose eyes were rather watery.

"Narcissa, your husband fought bravely and he shall be rewarded most generously." said Voldemort.

She nodded, "Thank you, My Lord." she replied gratefully.

"I shall have no need of him for now, I shall have Severus come to call in a few days."

"Thank you My Lord, I am grateful that you have such talented followers and I am grateful that my husband has been saved."

Voldemort nodded and then gestured for the Death Eaters to leave, Narcissa didn't get the chance to bid them all goodnight for they had already departed quickly down the driveway as the house elf shut the door.

"Dobby." she called.

_Crack. _The house elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress?" Dobby squeaked.

"Get your master to our bedroom and rested into bed. Do not hurt him in any way or so help me you'll be beaten with the umbrella stand!" she threatened.

The elf nodded in obedience and Narcissa went to the kitchens to get some water and a glass in case Lucius should wake up thirsty. When she returned to their bedroom, Lucius was laying on his side of the bed with a light blanket over him, she dismissed Dobby and sat on her side of the bed holding her husband's hand. It was supposed to be a lovely night for them, wining and dining in their favourite restaurant before returning to the manor and spending the night making love in the new black lacy nightgown that she had bought for the very occasion. But instead, her husband had returned home bleeding from what a muggle weapon had caused and she had had Death Eaters and the Dark Lord in attendance tonight. It wasn't exactly how she imagined spending her second wedding anniversary.

After half an hour, Lucius regained consciousness and stared around the room, giving her a small smile when he saw that he was home. That he was safe with her. But the smile faded when he realised that she didn't return his smile, her expression was angry, angrier than he could have ever remembered in the whole time they had been together.

"Darling-

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you're a stupid fool!" Narcissa hissed.

He sat up a little but grunted in pain, Narcissa handed him the potion that Snape had left for her to give to him. He took the required dosage and after a few minutes the pain eased and he sat up.

"I had orders Narcissa, I had to go." Lucius stated.

"You promised me that you would always return."

"And I have returned." Lucius pointed out.

"You returned unconscious and bleeding, I thought I was going to lose you. It was like Charlie all over again." she cried.

Lucius leaned forward and stroked her cheek, she didn't bat his hand away.

"Narcissa, you've known for a long time what I am. I don't tell you about my missions but you are not stupid. I know that you know what I have to do." said Lucius.

She looked into his eyes, wishing that he didn't have to run off and come home in the state he had.

"What if you had died Lucius? I would be left a widow and a single mother! The pain I felt when Charlie died would be nothing compared to the pain of that!"

"I am fine Narcissa, you need to get over this fear." he snapped.

"You are not fine, you didn't see the state you were in." Narcissa hissed.

Lucius sighed, he didn't want to fight with her; not now. He knew that he had messed up, that it was supposed to be their wedding anniversary and that she had wanted to spend alone time with him. She had gone to so much effort and this is how he ended up.

"I do not wish to discuss this now, lay down with me." he requested.

Narcissa scoffed in disbelief but lay on her side of the bed and flicked her wand so that the lights went out. Lucius carefully lay next to her, shifting onto his side so that he could wrap an arm around her waist. She didn't nestle back into him, she didn't want to. She was furious with him. It was one thing to run off to his master's side but it was something else to come back in a state where he could've died.

"I'll make it up to you love." he promised.

Narcissa didn't turn to face him, she merely closed her eyes and allowed him to continue holding her.

"You better." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter, this is my first ever attempt at Death Eater violence. I wanted this chapter to be different from the others for Lucius is leading a triple life in a sense, being at the Ministry, being a Death Eater and being a family man. ****So please let me know what you thought. **


	11. Chapter 11

**June 1981**

"Happy Birthday my gorgeous boy." Narcissa sang happily as she picked up a one year old Draco from his cot.

Draco merely babbled in reply and chewed on his thumb, she smiled as she left the nursery with Draco in her arms; heading for the dining room for breakfast. Although she had immensely enjoyed watching her baby grow over the past year, she couldn't believe how quickly his first birthday had come. He had grown so much and was quite the happy child. She entered the dining room to see that Evelyn and Abraxas were already there.

"Happy Birthday my little grandson." Evelyn cooed, rising from her seat to plant a sloppy kiss on Draco's cheek.

Narcissa passed the baby to Evelyn and sat opposite Abraxas whilst the elves brought in a fresh pot of tea and a new rack of toast. She poured herself a cup of tea and buttered some toast to give to Draco as Evelyn placed the tot into his highchair. As Draco chewed on the toast, Narcissa looked around to see that Lucius hadn't joined them. His side of the bed had remained empty when she woke that morning; she had thought that he was already awake and downstairs for an early breakfast. After all, he had promised to take the day off from the Ministry to spend the day with their son.

"Has Lucius come down yet?" asked Narcissa.

Abraxas looked up from the morning paper he had been reading and frowned.

"He didn't come home last night." said Abraxas.

Narcissa blinked, she must have been in a deep sleep to not notice whether her husband had come to bed or not.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

Abraxas nodded and poured himself a cup of tea, "I had a late dinner and drinks with a few business partners of mine, I arrived home at midnight and couldn't sleep so I worked in the study until three. My door was wide open and he didn't return between the time I arrived home and the time I went to bed." he answered.

"I was up at four dear to instruct the house elves on the food for Draco's brunch this afternoon before seeing to the decorations and the final list of attendees and he hasn't come home since I've been awake." said Evelyn.

Narcissa nodded, a feeling of worry overcoming her. It wasn't like Lucius to go on the Dark Lord's bidding and not return by now; usually he was home and safe in bed next to her by four in the morning at the very latest. It was nearly ten in the morning now and he hadn't even owled to say that he was okay. Just as she helped herself to some toast, the front door to the manor burst open. Narcissa rose from the table and rushed out in the entrance hall to see that Lucius was standing in front of her, his Death Eater robes slashed open on the arms and legs, his mask scratched.

"Lucius Malfoy! What the hell are you playing at?" Narcissa yelled.

Lucius took his mask off and went into the closet to change, annoying Narcissa even more. She stood outside the closet, arms folded and foot tapping impatiently and her face showed Lucius that she was not pleased with him when he emerged from the closet in his normal day robes.

"Lucius-

"Narcissa you can yell at me all you like later, we need to talk." Lucius stated harshly as he grasped her by the upper arm and dragged her into the study.

She tried to protest but she found herself released from his grasp the moment he shut the door and waved his wand to put a silencing charm in place. She sat on the edge of the desk with her arms folded; waiting for him to explain why he had been absent for the whole night.

"Well?"

Lucius cleared his throat and began to pace the office, she guessed that he was trying to think of where to begin. She waited impatiently, knowing that he wouldn't be long in beginning his explanation.

"I apologise for my absence but last night things took a bad turn for us." he began.

She said nothing in reply.

"Narcissa, I'm extremely sorry to tell you that Evan Rosier was killed last night." Lucius said softly.

Her eyes widened in shock. Evan Rosier had been her cousin, she hadn't really been close to her mother's family but the loss was still struck her hard. She wondered if her mother had been told yet.

"How?" she asked.

"We were on a mission, and the Aurors showed up. Alastor Moody was the ring leader and as curses were flying around, Evan's curse hit Moody and took a chunk of his nose out but Moody's curse killed him." Lucius explained.

She nodded and unfolded her arms to grip her head, it was as if the war that the dark side was so sure of winning was beginning to go in favour of the muggle and muggleborn supporters such as Dumbledore.

"Poor Evan." she whispered aloud.

"That's not the worst part."

She looked up at him, shocked that there could be something worse than the death of her cousin.

"Lucius, my cousin was murdered; what could possibly be worse than that?" she demanded.

"Igor Karkaroff has been captured." he replied.

She clutched her chest, fearful that she was going to have a heart attack. Fearful that now she knew that one of her husbands comrades had been arrested and sent to Azkaban would turn his back on the Death Eaters and rat everyone out. As much as she wanted to fret over her husband's fate, she had to put on a brave face and host Draco's first birthday brunch. Narcissa rose from the desk and walked over to him.

"We'll talk more about this later, right now you need to shower and dress for Draco's birthday brunch." she stated.

Lucius nodded and they both left the study, with Narcissa heading back into the dining room to take Draco up to the nursery to change. Lucius went to shower and half an hour later he joined his family on the terrace; admiring the effort that his mother and wife had gone to to make Draco's birthday a special occasion to be remembered by all in attendance.

At eleven fifteen the guests began to arrive. The first ones were Druella and Cygnus who had spoiled Draco with a giant stuffed dragon, whilst Bellatrix and Rodolphus had gifted their nephew with a basket full of sweets from Honeydukes. It seemed that Draco would have a lot of playmates, Jemima and Neil had arrived with their daughter Daphne who was coming up to two, Olivia and Paul Parkinson with their daughter Pansy, Julian and Priscilla Goyle with their son Gregory, Harrison Crabbe and Ivy MacNair and their son Vincent as well as Kristen Zabini with her son Blaise and Laura and James Bulstrode with their daughter Millicent. All of the infants in attendance would be Draco's classmates at Hogwarts in ten years time.

The parents watched as their children played on the lawn with Draco's new birthday toys, taking it in turns to fly on the toy broomstick that Lucius and Narcissa had gifted their son with. The parents chatted with other parents and often complimented Narcissa and Lucius at how gorgeous Draco was and how lucky they were to be blessed with him.

As the brunch progressed, Lucius found himself next to Bellatrix; who was acting like the party was the last place she wanted to be. He turned to her and demanded that she cheer up and put a smile on her face for Narcissa's sake.

"I'd rather go to our master's side." Bellatrix commented quietly.

"I know you would."

But before the conversation could progress, he felt the familiar burning sensation on his left arm. He clenched his fists and nodded to Bellatrix who's eyes questioned as to whether he'd skip the birthday brunch to go to their master's side.

"Go, I'll be there shortly." he said to Bellatrix.

His sister-in-law nodded and went to find Rodolphus before apparating to Voldemort's side. Lucius exhaled heavily; he knew that Narcissa would give him hell for leaving their son's first birthday party. But he had no choice, he had to go. Their master called and if he didn't go he would be severely punished. Lucius walked over to Narcissa and kissed her cheek from behind, she turned to face him; giving him a huge smile which faded the moment she saw the familiar look of regret in his eye. The regret that he would have to leave a special moment for their family.

She excused herself from the crowd and went inside with Lucius, he knew that they'd argue about this when he returned and that the guests were gone. He knew that Narcissa wanted him to stay but he was loyal to his master. When they were inside the study once more, her blue eyes filled with anger.

"Lucius, you swore to me that you would stay."

"I know my love-

"Don't call me that, I'm furious with you."

"Narcissa you knew when you married me what I had gotten myself into. You knew that I had to go when I was called." Lucius growled.

"Yes but that doesn't excuse the fact that you miss out on so much with Draco!" Narcissa hissed in reply.

"He won't remember this." Lucius stated harshly.

She was slightly taken aback when he said that, he knew how much this day meant to her.

"Our son comes first, that's what being a parent means Lucius."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I'm going, I'll be back later. We'll talk on my return." he affirmed.

As he turned and placed his hand on the doorknob, her words stabbed his heart like an invisible knife.

"Know this Lucius, I lost someone I loved once before. Everyday you go to the Dark Lord's side to do his bidding, I fear that I will experience that loss again. Now we have Draco so my loss would be more devastating. If you continue to act like you don't care about my feelings in your situation then I'll leave you. I'll divorce you and I'll be taking Draco with me."

He turned back to her, staring at her coldly. Surely she didn't mean her threat?

"You wouldn't." he challenged.

Narcissa shoved past him, storming out into the entrance hall before turning back to face him.

"When it comes to our son Lucius, there is nothing that I wouldn't do." she promised and with that went back to the guests waiting for her in the gardens.


	12. Chapter 12

**November 1981**

Lucius awoke on the first morning of November to a throbbing pain in his left arm, he leapt from the bed and rushed into the adjoining en-suite bathroom. He ran the his arm under the cold tap before the bluriness of his tiredness came to pass. Once the numbness of the cold water took over the throbbing sensation, Lucius looked down at his forearm; only to widen his eyes in shock to see that the dark mark that had been present in all his years as a Death Eater had faded from the jet black to a light grey. The mark was fading and he wasn't sure why, he had been at his master's side the night previous only for Voldemort to dismiss all of the followers because he had finally located the Potters.

He washed his face before heading out in the bedroom to change into something to wear for the day, wondering if Narcissa would be present when he went down to get some breakfast. Things between himself and his wife had turned a bit rocky, Narcissa had never forgiven him for leaving on Draco's birthday a few months previously and whenever they talked these days it always seemed to be about their seventeen month old son or arguing when he would have to leave for his master's side.

Once he had entered the dining room, he was pleased to see that Narcissa was in fact sitting in her usual seat. She hadn't noticed that he had entered the room, he didn't do anything to get her attention. Lucius merely stood in the doorway, watching her read the morning paper as she sipped her tea and ate her croissant. It was rare that he got to admire her when her attention was elsewhere, he hated himself for making her feel second best; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and he had fallen in love with her. And now their marriage was a snappy and shouty one, their happy days were gone because of his secret life.

He sat opposite her and she looked over the paper to stare at him. As he poured himself a cup of tea and buttered himself a croissant, he sighed. Conversation seemed to be awkward with her these days, he didn't know what to talk about.

"How are you this morning, my dear?" he started.

Narcissa frowned, "Haven't you heard from any of your friends?" she questioned.

Lucius shook his head.

"No I haven't, I came straight home after being dismissed last night. I had a brandy, finished some paperwork and went to bed." said Lucius.

Narcissa slid the paper gently across the dining table and the headline made Lucius realise why the mark was fading.

**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED VANQUISHED! JAMES AND LILY POTTER DEAD! THEIR SON HARRY IS THE BOY WHO LIVED! **

_You-Know-Who has finally been defeated. Last night(October 31st) the wizard who has caused so much fear in the wizarding community is reported to have sought out to kill James Potter, his wife Lily Potter and their fifteen month old son Harry. Whilst there is much speculation as to why he wanted to kill the Potters, it seems that he was unable to perform the killing curse on the infant..._

Lucius chucked the paper in anger across the room, this wasn't how he wanted to hear of the news. He finished his croissant in three bites and gulped his tea down before rising from the table once more. Narcissa had gotten used to her husband's quick departures from breakfast, it was rare if they sat together for more than ten minutes at mealtimes now.

But Lucius didn't leave. He paced up and down the dining room, thinking of what was going to happen. Karkaroff would most likely know the news by now and although his former comrade had not ratted any of Voldemort's followers yet; it was now only a matter of time before Karkaroff would do so to secure his own freedom. He began to form a plan in his mind, if he were accused he had the Malfoy wealth to bribe his questioners and secure his place within the Ministry. He could say he had been under the imperius curse, that he hadn't wanted to do any of it.

"Lucius?"

He turned to face the beautiful woman who seemed to be approaching him cautiously, he walked quickly to her and wrapped his arm around her; this was the most intimate contact that they had had for weeks. It was strange to both of them.

"Narcissa we can talk in more detail later, now I need to know I can trust you?"

She nodded and looked up at him quizzically.

"Good. Now when the Aurors come, you need to tell them that I had been acting strangely for weeks. Tell them that I was using words in sentances that I never used before, that I was coming and going at all hours of the night and being distant. Tell them that I was being secretive when I speak honestly with you about everything in my life." said Lucius desperately.

"You mean tell them I suspected you were under the Imperius curse?" Narcissa asked, slightly mortified.

He nodded curtly, "It's only a matter of time before they come Narcissa, I can't go to Azkaban. Draco needs his father." he pleaded.

Narcissa's eyes began to well up, slightly upset that it was now that he was beginning to put their family first but pleased that he was doing the right thing for Draco, even if it did mean he was being selfish to save his own skin.

"They will question you, will they not?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes but they will need an eyewitness account, tell them that I returned home from the Ministry every night at six in the evening. Our routine was that we ate as a family, put Draco to bed before retiring ourselves and I would be by your side in bed every sleeping moment until I was placed under the imperius curse. I will also donate some money because trials are expensive to those that they capture and question, our wealth can fund them with the money they need. In return for that money I shall continue to work at the Ministry, our family name shall be safe." Lucius whispered.

Narcissa ended their contact and circled around the room as she considered what he was asking of her, if they were found out then she'd too be carted off to Azkaban. But if Lucius's plan worked, they'd be a family. The Dark Lord would not come between her and her husband anymore and that was what she craved. Lucius could be a proper father and husband now, even if it did take a little longer.

"You are many things my love, but I did not have you down as a coward." Narcissa said harshly.

Lucius sighed heavily, "I know Cissa but this is our chance to be a family. A proper family." he replied.

She nodded, knowing that he had won her over. Her son needed his father and she needed her husband. She was doing it for her son and she was doing it for Lucius. Not just because he had requested it, because she loved him. Despite their differences and arguments, she loved him.

"I expect you to be a better man from now on." she warned.

Lucius smiled as he rushed to her, holding her in his arms once more and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I can promise that I can try." he vowed.

* * *

**December 1981**

Over the weeks that followed, Lucius had been right in his assumption that Karkaroff would turn traitor. He had been arrested and questioned to which his bribe had proved most efficient along with Narcissa's witness statement that Lucius had been acting out of character and had 'described with accurate detail' of how Lucius had been placed under the imperius curse. The Minister, satisfied with Lucius and Narcissa's statements along with their trial donation, had been cleared Lucius of all charges.

But the night of celebration had been interupted when Bella came calling with Barty Crouch Jr, Rabastan and Rodolpus. Bella said that she had suspicions that the Longbottoms knew the location of their master and they would stop at nothing to get that information. Lucius stated that he had no interest in torturing the Longbottoms, that he believed their master to be dead and that he was to remain with Narcissa.

Narcissa barely recognised her sister when Bella declared Lucius a coward and stormed off into the night with the three men. That was the last time she saw her sister. A week after the Longbottoms had been carted off to the long term insanity ward because of Bella's torture, Karkaroff had managed to find about the incident. Lucius said that the traitor had spies. Karkaroff told the wizengamot about it and all four were sentanced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. She didn't attend the trial, if she had it would cause suspicion on herself and Lucius and they were free.

It was a cold night a few days before Christmas when Narcissa took it upon herself to get a bottle of wine from the cellar and to go and sit outside. She sat on the stone terrace, wrapped in a thick blanket as she poured herself a glass of white wine. She just needed a moment to gather her thoughts, the past weeks had been tormenting and challenging.

"I'm not interupting am I?" a familiar voice asked.

She turned to smile at Lucius, gesturing for him to join her. He returned her smile as he scootched next to her in the blanket and used his wand to summon an extra wine glass. Narcissa watched as he poured himself some wine and drank it slowly before turning back to the clear jet black sky.

"It's been a rough six months." she mused.

Lucius took her hand, gasping at how cold it was.

"We can start anew my love, not dwell on our past." said Lucius, quietly.

"Yes so let's change the subject. How was your day?" aske Narcissa.

Lucius kissed her cheek before taking another sip of wine.

"Dreadful. That disgrace called Arthur Weasley is adament that I bribed the questioners." Lucius chuckled.

"Well my love that blood traitor can suspect all he likes, you've been cleared by the Minister. Besides, he probably just wants you to be sacked so that he can take your place. I heard he's got seven children now and he can barely afford to put food on their table." Narcissa tutted.

"Precisely. I am rather glad that I don't disgrace the name of wizard."

"You are the name of wizard Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa complimented.

Lucius kissed her cheek once more before draining the rest of his wine glass. He rose to his feet and pulled Narcissa to hers, letting her pick up the blanket, wine bottle and glasses. He led her back inside the house and closed the terrace doors shut with a flick of his wand. Narcissa placed the items she was carrying onto a nearby table, not caring about the mess it made. She wrapped her arms around her husband's strong neck, feeling a lot closer to him than she had done in months. His lips slowly met hers and for a few moments the only sound was the moving of their tongues are they kissed slowly. When Lucius felt her arms move from his neck to his shirt buttons, he pulled away from her.

"Are you sure?"

She could hear the tone of worry about him, it had been months since they had last made love to each other; but now she was determined to get their marriage back on track. There were no more trials to worry about, no more of him getting called off at late hours and returning in the early hours of the following morning. There was only the two of them now, and what she wanted was for the both of them to rediscover their passion and spend hours in their marital bed that had remained cold for so long.

"Take me to bed." she whispered.

Luciud needed no more encouragement. He lifted her off her feet, not rushing up the stairs as he used to. He kissed her as they slowly ascended the oaken staircase and down the corridor to their bedroom. Both rediscovering how deep their love for the other ran.


End file.
